


Tiny squeak

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dates with someone as Kanji could only be adorable





	Tiny squeak

It had been a long successful day for Yu. He had gotten Kanji to himself for the entire day and they had not run into anyone that they knew and they had not stumbled across any emergencies or problems. In the end that was perfect for him. Just himself and Kanji, no distractions just them and that made his heart light in his chest.

He had managed to hold Kanji’s hand today. They had fed and groomed each other’s pokemon by the river in their secluded spot. It had been a perfect day a perfect date and no one could take that away from them.

The only thing that disappointed him a bit was that with it being night they had to go their separate ways. Yu was going to walk Kanji home of course and the journey back was just as nice but he really did not want to say goodbye yet. His glance in Kanji’s direction resulted in his meeting Kanji’s eyes and a blush running up the boy’s neck before he ducked his head away.

Yu snorted before he grabbed Kanji’s hand. The hero worship was cute and there was nothing he liked more than reminding Kanji that this was real and the two of them were together and Yu doted on him whole heartedly. Kani was just so cute. It was honestly beyond words.

He had to fight himself from dragging Kanji’s head down to himself and kissing the breath out of Kanji until he stammered, blushed and got embarrassed. The temptation to do that was honestly too strong and he fought the urge daily. Hourly.

They had just passed the shrine when Yu’s ears picked up a soft noise. He and Kanji stopped in their tracks and with pleasure Yu noted how Kanji kept their fingers entwined as they searched out the location of the sound. “Those bushes right?” Yu frowned as he took a step forward.

“Senpai I’ll check it out.” Kanji was quick to step forward and half shield Yu. It was cute and amusing at the same time but he nodded and watched as Kanji made his way to the large bush by the entrance of the shrine. “It’s a cat type.” He murmured the moment he leaned over the bush. “Looks young.”

“So we’re going to the centre then.” Yu leaned over the bush with Kanji as his fingers rifled through his bag. “I think I have some potions and berries.”

“I have a cloth to wipe it down Kanji offered as he reached into the bush. “It’s a skitty isn’t it?”

“We’ll see in a second.” Yu watched as Kanji shoved his hand inside the bush his face close to the leaves. “Be careful.”

“I’m fine.” Kanji’s tone was half distracted as he managed to scoop up the skitty. “Sorry there I’ll have you out in a second, Senpai can you…”

“No problem.” Yu was happy to separate the branches and leaves as much as he was able around Kanji’s hand as he lifted the cat out. The head was first confirming it was a skitty. A loud one. “Hi there.” Yu chuckled as the rest of the cat was brought gently into view. “Got yourself into quite the predicament didn’t you?” Kanji held the cat to his chest gently and the both of them looked it over. “Looks wild.” Yu muttered.

“I guess it chased something in there and got stuck.” Kanji passed the skitty over to Yu and took off his jacket. “We’ll clean it up. feed it too. It must have been in there for quite some time.”

“Yeah.” Yu smiled into the large eyes watching him. “But it’s not scared at all. Not fighting to get away. It’s a smart one this skitty. Strong too, cute as well.” He grinned at Kanji who had his eyes on their combined potions and items. “Kinda like someone I know.”

“Say something senpai?” Kanji gathered the skitty into his jacket and began to wipe it down gently with some cloths. “Can I use your super potion?”

“Of course you can.” Yu watched the skitty grow cleaner with every stroke. “Adorable. You know… you don’t have a skitty yet.”

“Well I can’t exactly.” Kanji blushed as he continued his task. “I mean it’s so fluffy.” His voice dropped lower. “So adorable but this isn’t the right thing to do you know? Let’s help it out and carry it to the centre. I mean just holding it and helping it out is enough.”

Yu’s heart lightened so much in his chest as he watched his boyfriend that his breath stopped for a few seconds. what had he done to get such an adorable being? Kind, honest and considerate. How people missed this side of Kanji he had no idea. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Kanji’s cheek and ignored the babble of words that flowed from Kanji from his action. “You’re so perfect.” He sighed.

X

It had not been unexpected considering how happy the skitty had been in Kanji’s arms. The only one surprised of the skitty running after them when they tried to leave the centre had been Kanji. The look that had spread across his face when the skitty squeaked up at him had been so precious Yu had wished he had not forgotten his camera home.

He had handed over a spare pokeball and waited while Kanji got down on his knees to offer it to the skitty. The cute nose bump before the light engulfed the skitty and sucked it inside had his heart beating double time. The cry of happiness that Kanji released when the ball stopped shaking and the skitty was officially his just made Yu grin.

He had thought the day had been perfect but it had just gotten way better. This sort of distraction was something he was more than completely fine with. He was happy in more ways than one. His boyfriend liked cute things. He liked fluffy things but the was that he was the cutest thing of them all in Yu’s book. He pressed a kiss to the corner of Kanji’s mouth in congratulations and delighted in his boyfriend blushing. Kanji was the sweetest thing in the world.


End file.
